1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height-adjustment mechanism, and more particularly to a child booster seat and height-adjustment mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a child booster seat is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0116723, which may allow adjustment of the child booster seat through multiple separate manual operations. For example, these steps may involve grasping a first adjusting part with one hand while extending a first support part with a second hand. These steps may also include grasping a second adjusting part with one hand while operating a second support part of the child booster seat with a second hand. These operations may be inconvenient or problematic for a user occupied with childcare or other tasks.